


Please, Stay

by laratsuki



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cole doesn't eat nor sleep bc he's sad, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I hope it doesn't trigger you, I love mr E, I wrote Cole and Nya being best friend cause they would be amazing best friends, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, and I can't write action scenes so there's a time jump, glaciershipping - Freeform, i suck at summaries, if there are some tag to add pls tell me, is this an actual tag? wow I love this fandom, kind of, no beta we die like zane, zane deserves better, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratsuki/pseuds/laratsuki
Summary: Zane is the only one who can defeat this old enemy that has just resurfaced.(I suck at summaries, but I hope you like this. English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me! Thank you for reading this. Disclaimer: I have not experienced any of this situations, and I don't know how to write fluff or relationships things since I've never been in one.)
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Please, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, also I would love if you have some advice.  
> Probably OOC? idk, I can't analyse it from my own writing.  
> I hope the ending is not too rushed, tell me what you think.  
> Hope you'll like this!!

《Zane? Where are you going?》Lloyd asked the Nindroid, their voice full of worry. He wasn't going to face Mr. E all alone, was he? 

The Titanium Ninja kept his mouth shut, staring directly at the door. He wouldn't answer that question, he knew they understood what he was going to do. He has caused it, he will repair it. Then, his friends had already tried to face him and they failed. He was the only hope for them. Maybe he won't survive, but he would do everything to keep his family alive. 

《Zane, please, think this through. We can try and make a plan, we will do it.》Jay trembled, scared of losing one of his brothers again. He was tired of losing everyone, couldn't they get a break? He closed his eyes, keeping the tears from falling, flashbacks of every loss he had to face playing. He leaned his back on the wall, letting himself fall to the ground, still repressing the tears. 

Kai watched the scene, his mouth open, trying to say something, his words dying in his throat. He watched as his boyfriend slowly started sobbing and he walked towards him, petting his curly hair, trying to calm both of them. 

《We almost lost Nya and Master Wu while fighting Mr. E yesterday. I'm the only one who can take him. I rebooted him. I made that mistake. I was foolish, I should've tried harder. I should pay for what I did. I understand your concern, and I appreciate it. But it's something only I can do and only I have to pay for. I am really sorry, my friends.》he simply replied, keeping his voice calm and steady. He moved his gaze to his boyfriend, who was about to explode with anger. 

Cole was angry, not at Zane, of course. He was scared and he couldn't let Zane do it. He couldn't lose him again. He was hiding his fear with anger, which was something he always did.  
《How can you even think of something like that? Do you see how selfish is that? Leaving us alone? Again?》the Earth Ninja thundered against the Ice Ninja. The bright blue eyes turning grayish, something that happened whenever he was about to cry. Cole noticed that change on his boyfriend, and walked backwards, releasing him from his tight grip. He didn't even realise he was keeping his hands on the Nindroid's upper arms. The Black Ninja faced the ground, starting to shake visibly. Zane knew him way too well not to know what was about to happen. Cole started sobbing heavily, almost stopping his breaths. Zane gently walked to him, embracing him with a tight hug. They stayed like this for a few seconds, waiting for Cole to get to his normal breathing. Luckily, the Earth Ninja was easy to calm. When he did, Zane kissed his head and the black haired boy faced his boyfriend, his eyes still watery, tears marking their path on his cheeks. The taller boy pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.  
He felt his anxiety levels going up, he was really scared too, he had to admit it. He was scared to fail and let them down. He calculated the possibility of dying too, it wasn't as high as it was in other occasions, but it still meant that there were some scenarios where he could die. His family was concerned for him, they knew him and they knew he would do anything in his power to save them, even if that meant dying, that was what scared them the most.  
Zane leaned closer to Cole, opening his eyes and looking directly into his dark green eyes. The one with the scar slightly lighter than the other one. He smiled and connected their lips, slowly starting a beautiful, but painful kiss. He moved his titanium hand to the Black Ninja's hair. After a while, they separated, Cole still crying. 

《Please, stay, I need you more than you think. I need you with me. I can't live without you.》he sobbed, not letting go of him. He buried his face in his chest, hoping to stay like this forever. 

The only sounds that could be heard were Cole’s sobs, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. The moment was broken by a loud crash, that seemed to come from right outside the building they were in. Zane took Cole’s face in his hands and smiled a little.

《I am really sorry, Cole. I was made to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I will be ok, as long as you and the ninja will be fine.》The Nindroid tried to calm his boyfriend, he was still visibly shaking, but nodded silently, hugging himself. Lloyd reached for him and put an arm on his back. 

《Zane, be careful.》The green ninja said, comforting their Earth Ninja, who was now embracing Lloyd. 

And like that, Zane disappeared from the door. 

\--------

《Do you think he’s ok?》Jay said, keeping his hand on Kai’s, trying to keep himself calm, really hard for him, but he knew that they needed to stay strong in a moment like that. 

《He should be, I am now analyzing the damage he received from the fight.》Pixal said, checking the other Nindroid’s body.

The fight between Zane and Mr. E has ended successfully. Mr. E was defeated and Zane was not dead, but he received major lesions from the fight. Pixal was still unsure if Zane would make it out alive or not, she was trying her best. Unfortunately, Nya couldn’t really help, and Jay was already panicking too much, that’s why Pixal thought that it was better for him to stay away from the white ninja, at least until she was sure that Zane could be repaired. 

Hours passed, Cole was not moving from his spot next to Zane, he refused to leave his boyfriend’s side. Kai brought him food, but he wasn’t hungry, he couldn’t think about anything else other than Zane. He was about to fall asleep, when he heard Pixal gasping and Lloyd immediately asking what happened. 

《I found where the major damage was made, his heart is intact and also his memory file. There are some circuits that need to be changed and-》she was blocked by Cole standing up. 《Tell me where to find those things you need and I’ll bring them to you.》

\--------

《He should be ok tomorrow. What about you? How are you feeling, sis?》Kai asked, bringing food to her and Master Wu, who were still beaten up from the fight. Master Wu was now asleep, while Nya needed some water and company. 

《I’m ok, don’t worry for me, you know me. It was nothing less than what we’ve all faced. And my offer still stands, if Pixal requires my help, I will help.》she said, smiling, drinking sips from her glass of water.

《No way I’m letting you out right now. You’re not fully recovered. And then, there is Jay with Pixal. But if you want to help, call Cole, he needs to be distracted and he needs his strong best friend to make him eat.》 The fire ninja answered, standing up from the chair.《I’ll come if there are further news, sweet night, sis.》

When Kai closed the door, Nya took her phone out of the pocket and analyzed the datas she was able to see after hacking into the systems of the Bounty’s computer. After checking them a bit, she wrote to Pixal, sending her some advice for a faster and as effective solution to Zane’s “problem”. She closed the chat with Pixal and wrote to Cole, asking him for a video chat. She didn’t want him to ruin himself, he has been there for her whenever he needed to and she will do the same. The message was read after 5 minutes and without no answers, her phone was ringing. 

《Cole, how are you? Kai told me Zane will be ok tomorrow!》she said, deciding not to start right away with the eating topic. When the earth ninja’s face was shown, Nya tried to keep her cool, not wanting to shout at him, scared of worsening the situation. Cole’s face was completely blank, which was unusual for his normal olive skin, he looked like he hadn’t slept or eaten for days, which was actually what happened. 

《Hi Nya. Yeah, I’ve heard.》he simply answered, keeping his tone low. From his voice the fatigue could be heard.

《Ok, let me get straight to the point. I can’t stand seeing you like this, you need to take care of yourself. You’re strong, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, you don’t need to do this to yourself.》She said, keeping her voice low, Master Wu needed to sleep. 

《Thank you for saying this, but I’m far from being the strongest. And I’m scared of losing everyone, it’s like a curse. Will this ever end? I know Zane is getting better, but what if he doesn’t love me anymore? It’s all my fault, I should’ve done more to keep him from fighting, instead I was there crying like a kid whose ice cream just fell in the ground. I’m a grown up ma-》he was stopped by Nya’s shutting him off.

《Are you dumb? It isn’t your fault Cole, not at all. Don’t blame everything on yourself, there’s no need to. And trust me, Zane’s love you more than anything. Last, but not least, you need to eat, sleep and take care of yourself.》she stopped, seeing a message from Pixal that required her help. 《I need to go now, but promise me that Cole, please.》

Cole sighed, but nodded and waved goodbye at her, closing the call. 

\--------  
《GUYS, GUYS WAKE UP, ZANE’S RESPONDING.》Jay’s high-pitched voice screamed, waking up Lloyd, Kai and Cole. 

As soon as they realised what he’d just said, they rushed towards their friend, who was finally awake and fixed. At the sight of this, Cole hugged Pixal and Jay thanking them, still crying, but from joy this time. He turned to Zane, who was still a bit shaken from everything, but smiled at his friends. He turned to his boyfriend and his smile widened. He launched himself on the Muscular ninja, kissing him softly. 《You should’ve taken care of yourself, honey. I told you I was going to be fine.》he whispered in his ear, squeezing him. They stopped their embrace, just to look at the other ninja.

《You know, you should also thank Nya, she helped us a lot.》Jay said, shrugging without losing his smile towards his family. 

《What? Why? I told her to rest and how did she-》Kai started rambling, moving his eyes from Jay and Pixal, confused.

《I have my ways》Nya’s face appeared on the screen of the computer, winking at them. She moved the camera to Master Wu, who smiled at them and started doing one of his speeches. 

Cole smiled fondly at Zane and hugged him once again, whispering to him how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Have a great day/night :3
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Tumblr: @laratsuki  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laratsuki


End file.
